Happy Birthday
by LaVitaEterna
Summary: Its Auden's Birthday. Eli takes her back to Colby for a treat. FLUFF. EXCUSE THE MISTAKES IF ANY


"So are you enjoying your day so far?"

I looked over at Eli as he pulled into Heidi's driveway.

"Yes of course. I should be asking you that after yesterday."

He smiled parking the car. "Your mother really wasn't that bad. I enjoyed myself." I smiled, I was nervous when my mother suggested that for my birthday I should bring Eli down for the weekend so they could formally meet. Although she didn't say anything rude or snarky to him I could tell she didn't too much approve but she was trying. At least for me, since I have to put up with nerd boy- I mean Finn. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad."

We both got out of my car and like always were greeted by the wonderful sounds of the sea. Heidi and dad of course wanted me to stop by for my birthday, which was no problem since I have been missing Isby like crazy. Me and Eli carried our bags to the front porch and rang the bell. We waited for a while but no one came to the door, and all the lights were off. "Um she did know we were coming right?" Eli said ringing the bell again.

"Certainly, they practically begged us to come down here."

I sighed. I placed my hand on the knob turning it, it opened easily. I stepped inside the dark house rolling my eyes at Eli. "I swear she needs to start locking her door the-"

"SURPRISE AUDEN!"

I practically jumped out of my skin as Heidi, my dad and everyone else jumped out from their various hiding places; blinding me with the sudden lights. I dropped my bags and placed a hand over my heart as Eli whispered in my ear "Happy Birthday."

Heidi was the first one to get her arms around me. "Happy Birthday Auden!" She practically screamed in my ear. Over my shoulder I could see almost everyone I had meet in Colby and a few I had seen around but never really got the chance to talk to. I put my arms around her "Thank you, you didn't have to do all this." She pulled back and just smiled as she moved over to hug Eli who was placing our bags down by the door.

I walked farther into the room to get a big hug from my dad who was holding Isby in his arms so the hug was a little awkward.

"Happy Birthday kiddo."

He said over the music which someone turned on. Isby bounced around in his arms a hug smile on her face. I bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Dad you didn't have to do this." I looked around the room at all the various colors of balloons and Happy Birthday decorations. "It's all so much just for my birthday." He smiled and leaned in so I could hear him better.

"Hey it was all Eli's idea; once he and Heidi got planning I couldn't stop them."

I turned and looked over at Eli who was over on the couch talking with Adam, Wallace and Jake. When I looked over I caught Eli's eye and he smiled at me as Adam waved me over.

"Go and talk we can catch up later." My dad said taking Isby's hand and making her wave goodbye to me. I walked over and Adam opened his arms giving me a huge hug. Then Wallace shouted from behind me "GROUP HUG!"

"Oh no!" I said trying to disengage myself from Adam but it was too late. I was suddenly as packed as a sardine between multiple smelly guys. I heard laughter all around the room. I took a deep breath as they all let go of me and glared at Wallace.

He put up his hands in a surrender motion and I smiled. Eli came up next to me then and put his arm around me.

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

I leaned into him "Yes very much. Thank you." He was about to say something else when Adam stepped in between us and started doing some kind of shimmy motion. Wallace and Jake all proceeded to do the same silly dance. "Come on guys let's dance!" I almost died of laughter when they started dancing around us in a circle. The look of pure terror on Eli's face was also comical.

"Alright guys time for presents!"

Someone shouted from the kitchen. I looked over the sea of people to see Maggie bouncing around to the music holding a big pink box in her hand. Esther and Leah were also dancing with bags in their hands. I smiled brightly and made my way over to them giving Maggie a hug first.

"How did you get here? I thought you left for some English trip your class was having?"

She smiled at me and led me to the kitchen table. "It's not my fault you are so gullible." The music was turned down as everyone came into the kitchen holding various size boxes.

It took me a while to open all the gifts I wanted to take my time and savor this moment since none of my birthday parties were EVER this big. Mainly they were just me and my mom. Jake and Adam all pitched in to get me some new tires for my bike; apparently they were good for any kind of weather. Maggie got me a shirt and a pair of shoes to match the pink jeans she bought me.

"Now you have no reason to say you can't wear those jeans."

She said laughing as I placed the items back in the bag. Next I opened Leah and Esther's gift which was a helmet that said "Abe's Bikes" across the front. I smiled as I ran my hand across the words and looked over at Eli.

He had a smile on his face but his eyes were distant. Finally I opened my dad and Heidi's gift. Dad got me a book of poems while Heidi gave me a light pink summer dress with white polka dots. I heard Maggie gasp as I pulled it out of the bag.

"It's so pretty Auden; you have to go try it on now."

I looked over about to object when I caught the hopeful look on Heidi's face.

"Well maybe after I finish with the rest of my gifts." The rest of the presents ranged from sun glasses to gift cards to nice restaurants around the U and Defriese.

After I thanked everyone for the gifts we all just talked and danced around. Adam and Maggie were making hot dogs on the grill and Eli was playing with Isby while she was in his mother's arms. I took a moment from talking with everyone to slip off to the upstairs bathroom with Heidi's dress. I held it up against me and looked in the mirror. Most defiantly not something I would wear but it looked nice and sweet against my skin. I pulled off my clothes and slipped on the dress.

The fabric felt smooth against my hands as I ran them down the dress. I had to admit I did look nice and it fit me perfectly. Just then the door burst open and Eli's mother was standing there. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was occupied."

"No no." I said catching her before she closed the door. "I was just coming out." I gathered my clothes and walked out as she walked in.

"You look lovely in that dress Auden, pink is really your color."

I raised my eyebrows at that last statement. She smiled before closing the door. I placed my clothes in the room I was staying in and walked downstairs. When I got to the bottom step everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. My palms started to get moist as I stood there. I was about to clear my throat and just walk up to Maggie and start talking when Eli said from the couch

"You look beautiful."

Isby cooed in his arms as if trying to confirm this. I blushed a little bit as everyone slowly went back to their cake, dancing or conversations. I walked over to Maggie and the gang as they were eating their cake and joined in their conversation.

"-Cake is just amazing."

Jake was saying and everyone else seeing as they had their faces stuffed just nodded.

"Auden you really have to try this."

Adam said around a mouthful. Maggie put some on her spoon and handed me some just as Eli came over and handed me a plate with a nice size piece of chocolate cake with ice cream it looked like in the middle.

"Here Clyde made it."

It looked really good. I took a bite, and it tasted even better. We stood there and talked about the things that have been going on with each other; Maggie and Adam were still dating. Esther finally got a new car, and the rest of the gang was just busy with school.

After a while Eli took my hand and pulled me out to the back porch. It was a little humid out but he cool night breeze and the mist from the sea helped a bit.

"I'm really glad you did this for me Eli, I've never had a surprise birthday before. Or ice cream cake."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "All part of the quest." We both stood their wrapped in each other's arms for a while listening to the party in the background and enjoying the view in front of us. After a while Eli leaned down and placed a small but sweet kiss on my lips.

"Come on I have something else for you."

He pulled me from the porch and towards the front of the house. "Wait what about everyone else?" I said looking back at the house. "We'll be back soon, come on." Eli was running now pulling me along behind him; I was out of breath when we finally got to his destination.

"Abe's Bikes?"

He smiled and placed his hands over my eyes. "Keep them closed." He said and then I heard the small chime of the door opening as he disappeared into the store. A few seconds later he came back, "Ok now open them." I opened my eyes and Eli had his hands on the two seater bike. I let out a laugh. "You know this can be a part of both of our quest because I've never rode one of these things either." I reached up and gave him a kiss tangling my fingers in his dark hair before getting on the back of the bike. I held it steady as he climbed on the front. "You ready?" I asked.

"Are you?" he said as he gently pushed off and we started to pedal together.

We started off slow but then picked up speed as we got further down the street. The wind was blowing our hair around our faces as we peddle faster yet. I looked up at the shinning moon and slowly lifted my feet off of the peddles and, making sure I was stable first released my hands from the handlebars. I let Eli do all the peddling for a while, while I just sat in the back going along for the ride. Thinking there was no other place I'd rather be.


End file.
